dis lui oui!
by lilou black
Summary: REÉDITION! Quand Severus, déprimé après sa rupture avec Harry, se réfugie chez Remus pour se faire consoler, le lycanthrope, lassé des déboires de son ancien ennemi, va tenter de rattraper les ballons. Y parviendratil? OS. Slash HarrySeverus


**Dis-lui oui.**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ceci est une réédition. Ceci est un slash. Je ne vous ferai pas de dessin. Les homophobes : à tchaô bonsoir.

Ceci est une histoire débile et très courte, inspirée de la chanson de Bénabar, sus-nommée _dis-lui oui_.

Je dédie ce texte, avec une mégatonne très énorme de Bisounours à Elnath. Merci ma petite Lu de m'avoir renvoyé ce texte. T'es ma pote. Je le dédie aussi à mon poteau Ziggy-boy, lui seul saura pourquoi ! ;o)

_Bonne lecture (ou relecture, lol) et gros bisous !_

_

* * *

_**Et maintenant… ze story** !

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry Potter fut tiré de son plumard par un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre de la chambre avec sa patte, faisant ainsi un boucan du diable. 

— J'arrive… grogna le Survivant, la tête totalement dans le pâté.

Il se leva, se cogna le gros orteil contre l'armoire normande que Molly Weasley avait absolument voulu installer dans sa maison, et se dirigea vers l'oiseau en râlant tout ce qu'il savait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, le hibou tendit la patte, et Harry prit le petit bout de parchemin plié en quatre-vingt-douze qui y était accroché. Le volatile s'envola sans demander son reste.

Le petit bout de parchemin disait ceci :

_Cher Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je voudrais que tu passes à la maison vers dix-sept heures, il faut absolument que nous discutions de quelque chose de très important. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, c'est urgent, d'ailleurs, si tu ne viens pas, j'irai moi-même te chercher, et tu sais très bien qu'un loup garou trouve toujours sa proie. Niak niak. Je t'attends, c'est très urgent. À ce soir. Remus Jens Lupin, un ami qui te veut du bien._

Harry savait trèèèèèèèèès bien ce qu'il en était, et de quoi Remus voulait lui parler. De Severus. Bien sûr. Le cœur du Survivant se serra tandis qu'il repensait à son amour déçu.

Severus et lui, ç'avait été une longue histoire de haine, avant de devenir une histoire d'amour dévastatrice et passionnée. Les injures, les humiliations, les punitions et le mépris avaient été remplacés par du sexe, des câlins, des bisous, du sexe, des mots doux, de la passion, du sexe, un voyage à Venise et éventuellement un peu de sexe. Tout ça avait commencé quand Harry avait obtenu ses ASPICs, trois ans auparavant. Après une fête relativement bien arrosée, il trottinait gentiment dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir, quand une tornade aux cheveux gras lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, telle la souris sur le morceau de fromage. Et le Severus — car c'était lui ­— lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour passionnée, un genou à terre comme dans l'ancien temps, sauf que Harry n'était pas à proprement parler une blondinette évanescente en robe à frous-frous. Un peu surpris, il avait déclaré que c'était tout choupinet, qu'il était très touché, machin bidule tout ça, mais qu'il devait réfléchir à la question. "Pour moi, c'est tout réfléchi", avait répliqué le maître des Potions de Poudlard avant de lui rouler une galoche pas piquée des puces. Harry avait été tout étonné par la passion contenu dans ce baiser… euh… voluptueux et baveux (ben oui), et, pris dans la tourmente de ses hormones en folie, il avait répondu autant qu'il le pouvait aux assauts de son ancien professeur et néanmoins futur amant. Severus avait emmené Harry dans ses quartiers, l'avait déshabillé, et porté dans le plus simple pas pareil sur son lit avant de le couvrir de bisous et de léchouilles en tout genre. Le Survivant avait été comblé, et de cette nuit de fouliiiiie (notez l'accent brésilien) avait découlé près de trois ans de passion. Jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce que Harry découvre par hasard, dans les toilettes pour homme du ministère de la Magie, son Severus adoré en train de se bécoter avec le honni Drago Malefoy, et pire : chacun avait fourré sa main dans la braguette de l'autre. Pour Harry, c'était l'Armageddon, non, je parle pas du film avec Bruce Willis, c'est un navet. Severus avait eu beau dire des "c'est pas ce que tu crois" et des "Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiimeuh" à faire baver d'envie Lara Fabian, Harry avait été ferme sur les prix. C'était fini. On ne trompe pas impunément l'homme qui a transformé Lord Voldemort en Royal Canin (le vrai respect du chien). Non mais sans charres. Merde alors ! Severus, fou de remords, était allé s'installer chez son ancien ennemi devenu confident, le loup garou Remus Lupin. Il envoyait régulièrement du courrier à Harry, que celui-ci lisait par acquis de conscience, avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Et ça faisait deux mois que c'était comme ça.

Harry alla travailler au ministère comme d'habitude. Il avait un boulot monstre, car il devait assister aux procès des très nombreux Mangemorts arrêtés après la chute de leur maître. La journée fut d'un ennui mortel, et Harry ne cessait de penser à sa future entrevue avec Remus, qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter de toute façon. La seule chose, c'est qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas un des coups foireux dont le loup garou avait le secret. Il serait cap de faire style _faut qu'on parle_, mais en fait, le laisser seul avec Severus, qui lui sauterait dessus, lui demanderait pardon, lui ferait l'amour comme un malade, et donc il serait piégé, et donc susceptible d'être trompé encore. Avec Drago Malefoy. Ou _Lucius_ Malefoy. Ou le pape. Ou le Président de la République. Ou Pascal Obispo. Beurk.

Il arriva chez Remus à l'heure dite, et frappa à la porte. Lupin lui ouvrit, et le fit entrer. Il avait l'air totalement épuisé, ce qui était curieux, vu qu'on était à la nouvelle lune.

— Salut Harry, fit-il. Tu veux une tasse de café ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit Harry.

Lupin se dirigea vers sa machine à expresso, et prépara deux p'tits noirs bien serrés. Il mit dans chaque tasse une tonne de sucre, puis il alla s'asseoir en face de Harry.

— Je sais bien que c'est pas mon bizness, dit-il. T'as foutu Sev à la porte, okay. Mais il t'aime d'amûr, et il n'attend qu'un geste de ta part pour revenir auprès de toi.

— Cool, fit Harry d'un ton froid. Après les bafouilles, le messager. Remus, j'ai repéré ton truc.

— Meuh non, c'est moi qui veux t'en parler. Lui, il m'a rien demandé. C'est juste que vous étiez si mignons, tous les deux, c'était de l'amour, des câlins, des bisous, du sexe, des mots doux, de la passion, du sexe, un voyage à Venise et éventuellement un peu de sexe. C'était si chou… C'est dommage, d'en finir comme ça, en plus, il a bobo, le Sevy.

— Laisse béton, Mus…

— Nan, Mus, il laissera pas béton, parce que Severus, il m'emmerde. Je le supporte plus. Y en a plus que pour lui, qui souffre, qui a été quitté, il veut qu'on respecte ses peines de cœur, qu'on parle de ça, et les seules fois où il veut bien la fermer, c'est quand il t'écrit, mais tes lettres, je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, parce qu'il me les a toutes lues !

— Même pô vrai, fit Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses z'oreilles.

— Si, soupira Remus d'un air catastrophé. Et tu connais pas le pire. Il m'a tout raconté sur votre couple, et avec des détails, encore. Dis, je savais pas que ta position préférée, c'est la brouette thaïlandaise, petit polisson…

— Camembert, répliqua Harry en rougissant comme une pivoine qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

— Et c'est pas tout… La nuit, des fois, Severus se pointe dans ma carrée pendant mon sommeil pour me raconter ses cauchemars ou ses rêves cochon. En gros, il me laisse même pas dormir ! Il se penche au-dessus de mon plumard, et l'autre fois, j'ai cru choper la crise d'apoplexie !

— Je compatis, Remus, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! Severus et moi, c'est fini !

— Tu sais, Harry, sérieusement, tu devrais lui laisser sa chance. Il a du fric, Severus. Ça rapporte, d'enseigner à Poudlard, en plus, il a une petite fortune raisonnable. Je sais, toi, tu as l'argent de tes parents, mais avec ta formation d'Auror qui te coûte du pognon, ton boulot minable au ministère pour joindre les deux bouts, ça durera pas toujours, et puis sinon, tous les autres mecs, ils ne valent pas mieux que lui. Ils sont pires.

— Grmph.

— Bon, d'accord, il t'a trompé avec ton pire ennemi, il a eu tort, mais fais un effort, merde. Je fais ça pour toi, pour que tu sois heureux. Alors mets-y un peu du tien…

— Bmorf, muf, pfout…

— Lààààà, fit Remus avec un grand sourire. Tu vois, t'es en train de céder du terrain. Severus !

Le Maître des potions répondit à l'appel, et sortit de la pièce voisine. Il regarda Harry, et Harry le regarda. Remus se plaça entre eux deux :

— Severus, demande pardon.

— Chuis désolé, mon amour. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

— Bien. Maintenant, Harry… Dis-lui oui !

Harry regarda Severus. Il était si mignon avec son air contrit. Et puis il avait tellement de qualités, même s'il avait bécoté et tripoté Malefoy…

Harry ne dit pas oui. Il se jeta sur Severus, et lui roula une galoche pas piquée des puces.

**Fin !**


End file.
